<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Value of Not Holding Her Tongue by writingherhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565170">The Value of Not Holding Her Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope'>writingherhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020 (Stargate)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't believe the words that are fighting to come from her mouth. She also can't seem to control them. God, she loves this man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Value of Not Holding Her Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385248">Maybe Soon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks">captain_sassy_socks</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, my first SG1 fic and my first fic back from an extended writing hiatus. Let's do this. </p><p>Written for a Ship Day prompt, inspried by captain-sassy-socks' "Maybe Soon"-with the authors blessing to "go and run wild." Not sure how wild this is, but it's outta my head and I'm pretty happy with it. Hopefully, it will get me back into writing more frequently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the velvet box in his hand her worry shifted to mirth as her eyes found his. He stood before her, smiling like a mad man, hand holding what she assumed could only be a ring box, considering the conversation she had started with her spontaneous outburst only moments before. </p><p>--- Half an Hour Earlier --</p><p>Years before, she'd walked into the conference room with a chip on her shoulder damned to prove that she could hold her own. Major Matt Mason, reproductive organs and arm wrestle challenges; she still rolls her eyes when her first day comes to mind. Colonel O'Neill had just smirked at her mouthiness. Today the man himself, stands before the grill beer in one hand and tongs in the other. The beer spilling as he gestured wildly while telling his former team about the latest episode of The Simpson's. </p><p>She really hopes he doesn't ask her specifically a question relating to his story, because if she's being honest, she stopped listening after his second, "D'oh". Instead she is leaning against the frame of the backdoor, beer in hand, watching her friends-lingering on the General, Jack. She smiles wistfully remembering how they have attempted unsuccessfully to break habits in regards to their honorifics. They've only slipped into the bedroom once, on accident but not unwelcome, she blushes at the memory.</p><p>His eyes meet hers and she knows he knows. He can tell that she hasn't been paying attention, he smirks. She grins and looks away. Taking a swig off her beer she tries to focus back in, but once again she's drawn to the excitement in his face and the adorable passion he has for the cartoon he is retelling. Sam has known for years she loves this man, fell for him long ago. Having finally found ways around the regulations; at first simply just deciding that they deserved it, but with the transfers to DC and Area 51, there's a little loophole, at least for the time being. Which is why the thought that has been bouncing around in her big brain is startlingly wonderful and scary at the same time. </p><p>Jack has finished his story, the guys laughing and he's walking toward Sam, smiling openly. He reaches for her hand, stroking his thumb across the back of it as he walks back into the house with the overdone steaks. She can't believe the words that are fighting to come from her mouth. She also can't seem to control them. God, she loves this man. Reclaiming his hand as she steps into the house after him, her tongue seeming to have a mind of its own, "Marry me."</p><p>Her words freeze him in his spot, until he felt the steaks beginning to slip from his grasp. As the plate fell the floor he turned to face her, questions all over his face.</p><p>"Marry me, Jack." She seems to have come to terms with the idea and gained control of her mouth. "Jack, we don't know if I'll be reassed. Who knows if I will end up offically back in your line of command? I love you and I don't want to have to try putting this back in a room." His face seems to be in a state of shock and confusion, but in his eyes she sees love. "Jack?"</p><p>Squeezing her hand, he took a step toward her, then backed away. Watching him jog out of the room and up the stairs she wonders if she has just made a fool of herself. They've never even talked of marriage, she doesn't even know if he wants to get married again. He doesn't talk much of his marriage to Sara. They have talked about it, its not as if he is hiding anything; but the conversations have not been to involved because she knows that with that conversation painful memories of his son crop up. </p><p>The longer he's gone the more she starts to worry. She's also remembered Teal'c and Daniel. Chancing a look behind her, she sees them standing looking in, probably caused by the sound of dinner being dropped by Jack. She attempts a smile, "Its okay guys, I'll uhm, I'll handle it." </p><p>"But dinner.." Daniel whines gesturing toward the steaks. </p><p>Teal'c touches his shoulder, "They were inedible anyway, Daniel." </p><p>Sam's smile was genuine then. Her confusion and worry still present though, as she bent to pick up their ruined dinner. When he came barreling back down the stairs she had just returned from the deck, giving the guys reassurance that the lasagna she had put in the oven, as backup, wouldn't be long. </p><p>Taking a deep breath she turned fully to face him, "Jack, listen. I didn't intend to rush this, or put you on the spot..."</p><p>"Sam." He stopped her with a raised palm.</p><p>Staring at the velvet box in his hand her worry shifted to mirth as her eyes found his. He stood before her, smiling like a mad man, hand holding what she assumed could only be a ring box, considering the conversation she had started with her spontaneous outburst only moments before. </p><p>Reaching out she took the box from him, opening it and revealed a white gold band, with a simple diamond setting atop it. "Sorry it's not exactly grand enough, I just thought it was perfect. The color isn't quite like your normal diamond, it has some blue in it; reminds me of the gate." He was rambling, he knew it but he couldn't stop, "When I saw it, I remembered the look on your face while you explained the event horizon to me. I just...I..." Blowing out his cheeks with a sigh, he stopped and watched her. </p><p>She had bit the inside of her cheek, trying unsuccessfully to stop the rise of her smile. Giggling, "So, is this a yes? Will you marry me?"</p><p>Stepping forward, he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, "I've been kicking myself for letting every opportunity to ask you myself pass me by, for months." Another kiss, "rush into this? Sam, we've waited long enough." This time the kiss was deeper, his tongue tasting her bottom lip before pulling back, "Yes, Sam, I'll marry you."</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: It's Sam who proposes to Jack. </p><p>Also, thanks to starrybouquet for the read through-not beta'd but I needed someone else to read it to put ny nerves at bay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>